Many vehicle seats are of a type enabling position adjustment of plural portions so as to suit the build and posture of an occupant, the position adjustment includes, for example, sliding the overall seat in the front-rear direction, moving the height of the seat face up and down, or reclining the seatback (backrest). Such adjustment of the plural movable portions may be performed manually, however more convenient electric seats are provided that use the drive of a motor to perform adjustments.
In order to independently drive respective movable portions, a configuration wherein motors are individually coupled to respective drive shafts that are each coupled to a movable portion may be considered, however this would increase the number of motors. Since it is more efficient for a single motor to drive plural output shafts, proposals have been made wherein the power of a motor is transmitted through clutches to respective output shafts coupled to the plural movable portions, and each of the movable portions is selectively driven by connecting and disconnecting the clutches (see for example Japanese National-Phase Publication No. H3-501832). In such multi-shaft drive devices, rotation of each of the output shafts is transmitted to drive shafts of the movable locations through flexible cables.
Patent Document 1: Japanese National-Phase Publication No. H3-501832